ursa_majorisfandomcom-20200215-history
Vendorians
'Homeworld ' Vamundi 'Physical Attributes ' The Vendorians are bipedal creatures. Their eyes glow yellow and they are able to see in a multitude of different spectrums. One distinct feature of the Vendorians is that they have a double set of arms/appendages that they make great use off with mining, forging and even fighting. Their average length is about is about 7 tall but their elite soldiers (known as the Vahzden Retreemers) can reach statures up to 8-9 feet tall. These bi-ped creatures also posses very tough adaptable skin, this in part due to evolutionary resilience of the randomly occurring volatile heat storms, that can sometimes plague Vamundi's habitable surface located on the upper troposphere. The skin can become near indestructible when combined with that of the forged Immensium Combat Armor utilized by Vamundi's elite fighting force, The Vahzden Retreemers. The Vendorians also make great use of their powerful upright hind legs that allows them to sprint up to speeds of 50-80 mph. Their powerful appendages also help them climb the forest/ rock like terrain of the Vamundi landscape with ease. 'Religion ' The Vendorians do not worship any particular god of deities in any mystic realm. They instead worship their elite leaders (known as the Vurtrani) and their prized mining metal known as Immensium. The Vurtrani are the three oligarchic leaders of the Vendorians, who inform the race on all decisions and are the ones who inform the Vendorians race of all matters concerning culture, society, law, war, and mining among major decisions. The native and general populations worship the Vurtrani as literal deities and keepers of the Immensium whose royal bloodline can be traced back to the first true generation of the Vutrani who were inherently responsible for creating the near ancient yet every astounding ark transporter known to the Vendorians as the mystic “Vostro Extralter”. They pray or communicate elite thorough royal messaging (although it is quite rare for the busy Vutrani to answer all the communications they receive around the planet) to the three Vutrani for different reasons. -They practice praying to the {Zelta Vutrani} for strength, war, courage and resilience, etc. -The {Omvii Vutrani} for luck, harvest, weather, intelligence, love, endurance, etc. - Finally the most elderly of the Vutrani; the {Velnar Vurtrani) is generally praised for leadership, mining, trade, wealth, status, determination, progress ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Culture ' The Vendorians have a very unique culture amongst their extraterrestrial neighbors in the galaxy. They are well regarded to easily be the best miners, forgers, and intelligent inventors in the galaxy. Although they may seem like just simple miners and inventors, the Vendorians are quite ample warriors, with a high value on honor and duty. The youngest offspring are chosen at birth to become ample warriors (The Vahzden Retreemers) and are each specifically trained as elite soliders within the Vamundi Army in ordained specific form of combat. It is also customary for their soldiers to commit ceremonial suicide if they desert a task or fail a certain mission (sharing a mentality similar to the feudal Japanese Samurai). The Vendorians are also incredibly intelligent and similar to a fine wine, their intellect and brain capacities only get riper with age. One unique aspect to be said about the Vendorians is their somewhat unique view of death. No Vendorian citizen ever wishes to die of old age/ deterioration of the body. Although their lifespan is much greater than that of humans (with the average Vendorian living to about 200 years of age), if a specific Vamundi citizen shows valor and or exceptionality then they are given the opportunity to have their lifespan extended and enhance their use for the good of the race, through the life fusion of another sacrificial volunteer and or willing loved one. The willing volunteers body then shrivels up and disintegrates after the ceremonial procedure. This special “passing of the torch”, sacrificial practice is recognized by the Vendorians as the mystical Vaynerov Synth. As mentioned as the most mature of the selected Vendorian chosen, become much more intelligent, wise and seemingly all knowing, which is why the Vuutrani Triad leaders of Vamundi are as influentially powerful as they are since their lives have been graciously extended for an upwards of 10,000 years since the last generation of Triad Vuutrani. They are also known as the keepers and forgers of the Immensium. A highly unique mimetic poly alloy metal capable of forming highly sharp nearly unbreakable steel like designs with as well as fortication template for Trov weapoary and barriers/defenses. Immensium is a very rare metal in the galaxy. With all known traces of it found on the two surrounding moons that surround the planet: Vareez I and Vareez II. One value that holds that holds true in all the Vendorian residents is progress and innovation. The Vendorians are a very civil race who albiet have evolved over 1,000,000 million years of evolutionary innovation under their belt. Still believe that there is room to learn more. Vendorian work endlessly scientist work to create some of the best weapons, gear, hardware, metal fabrications, and inventions in the Galaxy. 'Education ' Education is taken very seriously by these multi -armed bi-peds. Upon Birth, each new offspring is taken on a pilgrimage to whichever of three Vutrani. The Vutrani blesses the child and touches his forehead to reveal his true purpose in its life. Then whatever purpose that may serve for the betterment of their race, the planet or even the galaxy. The young new born is brought up in specific conditions and given a specific education associated with their elected birth right given by the wise Vutrani. 'Heirarchy ' The Vendorian Race has operated for thousands of years as an Oligarchy. - Elite Vutrani Rule the Planet - Followed by the Vutrani’s Heralds who are considered the de’ facto, regents and barons of the different lands/continents as well as the colonies on the surrounding moons , “The Vun Prenn” - Followed by the elite fighting, protection force, and recognized planetary army The Vahzden Retreemers - Continued with Vendorians famous scientist, inventors and historical book keepers - Followed by the Inter-Planetary miners, forgers, Trovsmiths, and engineers - Finally at the bottom sits the general population of working class farmers, teachers, workers, Viyson Breeders, harvesters, etc. 'Language ' Although general communication by the Vendorians is preferred yet simple telepathic communication practiced amongst each other, the practiced Vendorian elders are able to outright voice and communicate multiple tongues with others planetary races by just simply meeting them and simply decoding their own desired form of linguistics through their own advanced extrasensory perception.